


Have to Start Somewhere (The Words to Rebuild Remix)

by Redrikki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This diary belongs to Ginevra Molly Weasley and no one else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have to Start Somewhere (The Words to Rebuild Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elennare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Words to Build](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797161) by [Elennare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Elennare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



_This diary belongs to Ginevra Molly Weasley,_ she writes then hesitates. She couldn’t write _dear diary._ It was too much like _dear Tom_ and besides, this wasn’t a letter, it was a record. Today Ginny did this and this and this. She remembers all of it. There are no gaps. Ginny presses her quill hard on the page but it still skitters away like a frightened spider. It shouldn’t be this hard to write, she thinks. It wasn’t before. _July 12, 1993- Today I started a new diary,_ she writes. Ginny’s hands tremble but it gets easier with every word.


End file.
